


Unrequited

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley knows that Fisk is in love with him. It has never been mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> AroAce Wesley and Polyamorous Fisk. It's more a character study that an actual fic.

Wesley knows that Fisk is in love with him. It has never been mutual.

When he first started working as Fisk personal assistant, he noticed the lingering, appreciative looks. It was nothing surprising –Wesley knew well he was attractive. However, the attraction wasn’t mutual, because Wesley had never felt that way about anyone, and he didn’t start that day either. He guessed it would go away with time.  It only got worse.

They spent too much time together for his employer’s senseless crush to go away; they practically lived in each other’s pockets. Fisk had even suggested that they live together to save time. He had meant it as a joke, but Wesley could clearly hear the wistfulness hidden under his teasing tone. He got an apartment next door, much to the older man’s chagrin.

Wesley is not in love with Fisk. But he loves him.

He loves him like a brother, like a best friend, like a mentor. He worships the ground he walks on. He has killed for him, and would die for him in a heartbeat. He has never felt this way for anyone else, but this is not what Fisk wants, what he needs. Wesley aches with the knowledge that he can never love him that way.

Wesley has done his best not to lead him on. The prospect of having to turn down a man like Fisk would be terrifying to say the least, but more than anything, Wesley didn’t want to hurt him. At one point, he slipped casually into a conversation that he was asexual –a term that he had to explain to Fisk– as a way of deterring him further. Fisk didn’t seem to react to this information, but the next morning he had big bags under his eyes, and you could tell he had been crying instead of sleeping. Wesley felt like the lowest piece of shit on Earth.

Fisk respects him, and would never try and push him into doing something he’s not comfortable with, at least not outside of their often disagreeable job. Wesley sees how he restraints himself, how he stops himself from touching Wesley like he’d want, how he bites his tongue when they say goodbye instead of inviting him in. Wesley is both grateful and heartbroken.

Then Fisk meets Vanessa, and Wesley could dance with joy when Fisk comes out of her gallery with stars in his eyes. Wesley researches her quietly to make sure no nasty surprises come up, and not-so-subtly encourages Fisk to make a move.  He feels a weight lift off his chest when the two start a relationship, but he’s confused when he notices that Fisk is still not over him. The lingering looks, the half-reaching, that damnable _fondness_ in his eyes, are all still there. He’s not surprised that his boss is able to be in love with two people at once, he just finds it terribly inconvenient for himself.

As Karen shoots him, he feels some sort of relief. Fisk will mourn him for a while, but he will stop suffering. It will be easier for his employer to get over him if Wesley dies. He just hopes that the blow, at such a delicate time, doesn’t jeopardize everything Fisk’s been working so hard to achieve.

\---

When Fisk finds him dead in that warehouse, he feels the need to kiss his lips to say goodbye.

He kisses his forehead instead.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am a piece of shit)


End file.
